


we all fall down // character files.

by benziplavi



Series: we all fall down. [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benziplavi/pseuds/benziplavi
Summary: hi!! these are the basic about pages for the characters of my story "we all fall down" and they definitely will not make sense if you look through them on their own, so... 👀
Series: we all fall down. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073678
Kudos: 1





	1. Abel; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Amandla Stenberg  
Name: Abel Kessler  
Nicknames: Abe, Kassie  
Gender: Nonbinary  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Orientation: Aromantic/Asexual  
Age: 19  
Birth Date: August 7th  
Astrology Sign: Leo

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Apollo  
Mother: Mathilda Kessler  
Sibling(s): Advika Kessler  
Other Relationship(s): Adria Moore (best friend)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 112 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): a horizontal scar across the tip of their nose

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): blueberry pancakes  
Favorite Book(s): See Me by Nicholas Sparks  
Favorite Song: Turning Page – Sleeping At Last  
Favorite Color(s): pink, orange, yellow  
Likes: ladybugs, sweet flavors, learning new things  
Dislikes: heights, enclosed spaces

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): patient, sympathetic, optimistic  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): indecisive, greedy, obsessive  
Phobia / Fears: fear of death/loved ones dying  
Personality type: INFJ; The Advocate

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalists  
Powers / Special Abilities: enhanced senses, regeneration, healing


	2. Adria; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Angèle Joséphine Aimée Van Laeken  
Name: Adria Moore  
Nicknames: Audi, Moose  
Gender: Genderfluid  
Pronouns: She/He/They  
Orientation: Biromantic/Demisexual  
Age: 20  
Birth Date: May 8th  
Astrology Sign: Taurus

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Ares  
Mother: Aphrodite  
Sibling(s): Zoey Diamandis (half-sister)  
Other Relationship(s): Abel Kessler (best friend), Katie (shard of Chaos)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 149 lbs  
Tattoo(s): a small picture of crossed swords through a heart, located on the back of her left shoulder  
Scar(s): a lot of small ones, far too many to count

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): crème brûlée  
Favorite Book(s): The Outsider by Stephen King  
Favorite Song: Table Top – Austin Giorgio  
Favorite Color(s): white, orange, red  
Likes: bouncy music, beanies, training, stuffed animals  
Dislikes: blood, flowers, caramel

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): Hard-working, romantic, honest  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): Abrasive, blunt, sarcastic  
Phobia / Fears: fear of heights, fear of oceans  
Personality type: ESTJ; The Executive

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalist  
Powers / Special Abilities: enhanced senses, enhanced strength, fear manipulation, aura manipulation


	3. Advika; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Yara Shahidi  
Name: Advika Kessler  
Nicknames: Advil, Vicky  
Gender: Cis  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Orientation: Lesbian/Demisexual  
Age: 19  
Birth Date: August 7th  
Astrology Sign: Leo

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Apollo  
Mother: Mathilda Kessler  
Sibling(s): Abel Kessler  
Other Relationship(s): N/A

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): N/A  
Favorite Book(s): The 5th Wave by Rick Yancey  
Favorite Song: the 1 – Taylor Swift  
Favorite Color(s): green, gray  
Likes: cold weather, neon lights, thunderstorms, optical illusions  
Dislikes: bugs, sitting still

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): patient, honest, loyal  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): apathetic, pessimistic, indecisive  
Phobia / Fears: fear of spiders, fear of heights  
Personality type: ISTJ, The Logistician

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalists  
Powers / Special Abilities: enhanced senses, enhanced strength, healing, musical hypnosis


	4. Henry; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Thomas Brodie-Sangster  
Name: Henry O'Malley  
Nicknames: Hen, Mallet  
Gender: Cis  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Orientation: Gay/Demisexual  
Age: 20  
Birth Date: January 18th  
Astrology Sign: Capricorn

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Zeus  
Mother: Hera  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relationship(s): Keaton Kastellanos (best friend), Cameron Young (rival)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Tattoo(s): a small lightning bolt behind his right ear  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): chocolate fondue  
Favorite Book(s): Saint Anything by Sarah Dessen  
Favorite Song: Youngblood – 5 Seconds Of Summer  
Favorite Color(s): Teal, black  
Likes: storms, partying, competing, boy bands  
Dislikes: cotton candy, being alone, the quiet

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): Observant, strategic, persuasive  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): Stubborn, temperamental, impulsive  
Phobia / Fears: fear of failure, fear of mirrors  
Personality type: ENTJ; The Commander

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalists  
Powers / Special Abilities: electrokinesis, aerokinesis, enhanced agility, enhanced strength


	5. Keaton; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Aubrey Joseph  
Name: Keaton Kastellanos  
Nicknames: Fort  
Gender: Nonbinary  
Pronouns: He/They  
Orientation: Aromantic/Bisexual  
Age: 19  
Birth Date: February 13  
Astrology Sign: Aquarius

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Dionysus  
Mother: Eris  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relationship(s): Henry O'Malley (best friend), Arin (shard of Chaos)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 175 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): peanut butter cookies  
Favorite Book(s): Lord Of The Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien  
Favorite Song: Blinding Lights – The Weeknd  
Favorite Color(s): orange, green  
Likes: the ocean, nighttime, astrology  
Dislikes: crowds, enclosed spaces, being touched, talking

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): humorous, perfectionist, cheerful  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): cowardly, deceitful  
Phobia / Fears: fear of public speaking, fear of enclosed spaces  
Personality type: INFP; The Mediator

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalist  
Powers / Special Abilities: hallucikinesis, hypnotic voice, umbrakinesis


	6. Olivia; Loyalist

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Lana Condor  
Name: Olivia Foster  
Nicknames: Tweety  
Gender: Cis  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Orientation: Panromantic/Asexual  
Age: 21  
Birth Date: June 17th  
Astrology Sign: Gemini

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Dolos  
Mother: Nike  
Sibling(s): Zoey Diamandis (half-sister)  
Other Relationship(s): Hestia (mentor)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 117 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): various scars on arms and thighs

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): fishcakes  
Favorite Book(s): N/A  
Favorite Song: Dress – Taylor Swift  
Favorite Color(s): red, pink, grey  
Likes: being complimented, flower crowns, shopping sprees  
Dislikes: disorganization, hot weather, the ocean

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): Persistent, open-minded, witty  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): Temperamental, blunt  
Phobia / Fears: fear of cats  
Personality type: ESFP; The Entertainer

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Loyalists  
Powers / Special Abilities: aerokinesis, accelerated healing, emotion manipulation


	7. Cameron; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Dylan O'Brien  
Name: Cameron Young  
Nicknames: Cam, Mischief  
Gender: Nonbinary  
Pronouns: He/They  
Orientation: Panromantic/Pansexual  
Age: 19  
Birth Date: February 7th  
Astrology Sign: Aquarius

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Hermes  
Mother: Apate  
Sibling(s): Dorian Wilde (half-sibling)  
Other Relationship(s): Freya Jolicoeur (best friend), Henry O'Malley (rival)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): N/A  
Favorite Book(s): House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski  
Favorite Song: I'll Be Good – Jaymes Young  
Favorite Color(s): blue, green, red  
Likes: cats, winning, starting arguments, riddles  
Dislikes: crowds, being yelled at, being treated like a kid, overly optimistic people

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): adventurous, loyal, intelligent  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): dishonest, cynical, impatient  
Phobia / Fears: fear of the dark, fear of sunflowers  
Personality type: ISTP; The Virtuoso

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: hallucikinesis, object creation, decoy creation, enhanced strength, regeneration, advanced senses, aura manipulation


	8. Dorian; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Indya Moore  
Name: Dorian Wilde  
Nicknames: N/A  
Gender: Agender  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Orientation: Demiromantic/Bisexual  
Age: 20  
Birth Date: November 2nd  
Astrology Sign: Scorpio

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Hermes  
Mother: Carrie Wilde  
Sibling(s): Cameron Young (half-brother)  
Other Relationship(s): N/A

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 152 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): five-alarm chili  
Favorite Book(s): The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins  
Favorite Song: dear insecurity – gnash ft. ben abraham  
Favorite Color(s): yellow, blue  
Likes: spicy food, writing, playing pranks  
Dislikes: spiders, white chocolate, sitting still for too long

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): humorous, open-minded, considerate  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): stubborn, loud, dishonest  
Phobia / Fears: fear of birds  
Personality type: ESTP; The Entrepreneur

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: aerokinesis, hypnosis, enhanced strength, enhanced senses


	9. Freya; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Hunter Schafer  
Name: Freya Jolicoeur  
Nicknames: Rey, Sunshine  
Gender: Trans woman  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Orientation: Panromantic/Asexual  
Age: 18  
Birth Date: December 19th  
Astrology Sign: Sagittarius

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Pierre Jolicoeur  
Mother: Mariah Jolicoeur  
Sibling(s): Alice Jolicoeur (sister; deceased)  
Other Relationship(s): Khione (mentor & source of power), Cameron Young (best friend)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 117 lbs  
Tattoo(s): a snowflake mark on the back of her left hand that was placed there when Khione blessed her  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): ice cream sandwiches  
Favorite Book(s): N/A  
Favorite Song: I Like Me Better – Lauv  
Favorite Color(s): blue, white, pink  
Likes: the entire cottagecore aesthetic, making ice sculptures, sunsets  
Dislikes: hot weather, the dark, silence

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): altruistic, sympathetic, optimistic  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): naive, insecure, impatient, little bit of a pushover  
Phobia / Fears: fear of being alone, fear of being buried alive  
Personality type: ENFP; The Campaigner

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: cryokinesis, cold immunity, cryokinetic surfing, ice blasts, regenerative healing (when touching ice), enhanced strength


	10. Jasper; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Alex Lawther  
Name: Jasper Reynolds  
Nicknames: Jazzy  
Species: Android  
Gender: Agender  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Orientation: Biromantic/Asexual  
Age: N/A; designed to look 19-20  
Creation Date: June 24th  
Astrology Sign: Cancer

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

"Father": Hephaestus (creator)  
Mother: N/A  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relationship(s): Levi Hall (best friend)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 168 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): N/A  
Favorite Book(s): Unwind by Neal Shusterman  
Favorite Song: Line Without A Hook – Ricky Montgomery  
Favorite Color(s): yellow, purple  
Likes: the sound of violins, cotton blankets, dogs  
Dislikes: television static, strangers, eye contact

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): intelligent, organized, considerate  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): reckless, obsessive, aggressive  
Phobia / Fears: fear of heights, fear of the water  
Personality type: ISTJ; The Logistician

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Abilities: can access any information from the internet in seconds, can hack various devices by touching them, cannot be injured by average weapons


	11. Levi; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Ross Lynch  
Name: Levi Hall  
Nicknames: Hall-E  
Gender: Demiboy  
Pronouns: They/He  
Age: 20  
Orientation: Homoromantic/Bisexual  
Birth Date: March 14th  
Astrology Sign: Pisces

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Poseidon  
Mother: Hecate  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relationship(s): Jasper Reynolds (best friend)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 157 lbs  
Tattoo(s): has one of a crystal ball on the back of their right hand  
Scar(s): various scars from cats/dogs/birds

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): calamari  
Favorite Book(s): Eragon by Christopher Paolini  
Favorite Song: Strawberries and Cigarettes – Troye Sivan  
Favorite Color(s): purple, orange, black  
Likes: victorian aesthetics, oldies music, swimming, horses  
Dislikes: coffee, waking up early, close-minded people

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): understanding, sympathetic, patient  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): impulsive, stubborn, bashful  
Phobia / Fears: fear of forests, fear of snakes  
Personality type: ISFJ; The Defender

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: hydrokinesis, psionic possession, zoolingualism


	12. Ophelia; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Rina Fukushi  
Name: Ophelia Nelson  
Nicknames: Fifi  
Gender: Cis  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Age: 21  
Birth Date: September 23rd  
Astrology Sign: Libra

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Victor Nelson  
Mother: Demeter  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Other Relationship(s): Zoey Diamandis (best friend)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Tattoo(s): a trail of stars from the fingers on her right hand that travel the outside of her arm all the way up to her shoulder  
Scar(s): a scar on her abdomen from a sparring session gone wrong

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): tempura  
Favorite Book(s): N/A  
Favorite Song: Mr. Maker – Crimson Apple  
Favorite Color(s): hot pink, black  
Likes: slushies, geckos, gardening, anything alien-related  
Dislikes: hot drinks, not being able to solve a problem

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): assertive, responsible, gregarious  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): careless, nosey, brash  
Phobia / Fears: fear of sharks, fear of being forgotten  
Personality type: INTJ; The Architect

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: chlorokinesis, terrakinesis, healing, serenity inducement


	13. Zoey; Rebel

=========================================  
THE BASICS  
=========================================  
Faceclaim: Hailee Steinfeld  
Name: Zoey Diamandis  
Nicknames: Zoh  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Age: 20  
Birth Date: August 27th  
Astrology Sign: Virgo

=========================================  
FAMILY  
=========================================

Father: Dolos  
Mother: Aphrodite  
Sibling(s): Olivia Foster (half-sister), Ophelia Nelson (half-sister)  
Other Relationship(s): Mikey (shard of Chaos)

=========================================  
PHYSICAL FEATURES:  
=========================================

Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 156 lbs  
Tattoo(s): N/A  
Scar(s): N/A

=========================================  
INTERESTS  
=========================================

Favorite Food(s): pastitsio  
Favorite ~~Book~~ Story: I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream by Harlan Ellison  
Favorite Song: parents – Yungblud  
Favorite Color(s): green, red, black  
Likes: cryptology, surreal horror, exploring abandoned buildings  
Dislikes: talking about personal issues, fairy tales

=========================================  
PERSONALITY  
=========================================

Good Qualities / Trait(s): athletic, honest, logical  
Vices / Negative Trait(s): irritable, gloomy, stoic  
Phobia / Fears: fear of failure  
Personality type: ESFJ; The Consul

=========================================  
ABILITIES  
=========================================

Affiliations: Rebels  
Powers / Special Abilities: accelerated healing, rift creation, telepathy, umbrakinesis


End file.
